Dying Of A Broken Heart
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: On the way back from a mission, something goes wrong and Tony's arc reactor is broken. It is up to Bruce and Erik to save him, Bruce as always is angsty :D Enjoy x


Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Had a little touch of writers block with a previous fic and to try and shake it I wrote another J Anyway I hope you enjoy it :D xx

* * *

Avengers: Dying of a broken heart

* * *

No one's pov

The avengers had just completed another mission and where on their way back to SHIELD headquarters. When the weather took a turn for the worst and the helicopter door swung open and Tony Stark's seat belt had not been done as he was leaning over and whispering to Bruce about a joke. He was lurched out of his seat and fell from the confines of the safe metal contraption. Tony stuck his hands out expecting to fly when he realised he did not have his suit on. So this was it Tony thought this is how I'm going to die. He closed his eyes waiting for his body to collide with the ground.

Bruce had seen Tony fall out and after a nervous two seconds of his fingers fumbling with the seat belt, he jumped out to save him. Whilst falling Bruce changed into the green monster he had grown to hate and stretched his arms to grab his lover. But as Bruce's strong green arms encircled Tony, it broke Tony's glowing orb, his arc reactor, his reason for being alive today. As the light dimmed to nothing, Tony knew it wouldn't be long before he would die. He just took comfort that Bruce had cared enough for him to jump out and save him.

Bruce soon collided with the concrete ground, leaving a huge hulk shaped dent in the road. He laid Tony on the ground and saw his arc reactor had gone out. The hulk noticed that it was important and changed back into Bruce Banner. Tony looked up and smirked 'You got no clothes on' he chuckled  
'Tony, is your arc reactor working?' Bruce said  
Tony shook his head 'I'm only alive now because it stores up energy' he said  
The helicopter landed and Bruce carried Tony into the helicopter and they sped off to SHIELD. The trip too slow for Bruce as he held Tony in his naked arms.

Once at headquarters Tony was taken to the healing ward, were he was laid on a bed, so as not to use up his remaining power. Now that Bruce had changed, Director Nick Fury walked to Tony's bedside 'How long does it have left?' he asked  
'Four days at a guess' Tony said  
Nick Fury started to give out orders 'Dr Selvig and Dr Banner will use Mr Starks blue prints to make a new arc reactor' he said  
'Impossible' Tony coughed 'There are no blue prints, they are all in my head'  
'Then tell them how you made it' Fury said 'Cap, Barton, Romanoff and Thor with me'  
They said their goodbyes and left. Erik Selvig came in and the two doctors got to work noting all of Tony's instructions.

After hours they had gotten all the information they needed and Erik went to the tall Stark building in New York to get the items necessary. Bruce stayed with Tony and laid his head on the side of the bed, Tony ran his hands through Bruce's hair 'What's up?' Tony asked  
Bruce sat up and frowned when he saw the clock, midnight Tony now had three days left. 'How can you ask me that? You know what's wrong' Bruce said  
For a while silence filled the room before Tony answered 'But you saved me' his voice slightly wavering  
'I have put you on death's door' Bruce yelled  
Tony stood up 'No you haven't. You saved me from hitting concrete' Tony yelled  
He walked over to Bruce and held his arms rubbing them slightly. 'Don't be sorry for saving me' Tony said  
Suddenly Tony felt faint, his face paled and he fell backwards. Bruce scared, kneeled beside him 'Tony?' Bruce says with tears in his eyes  
Tony shuddering looks Bruce in the eyes and notices his beautiful brown eyes going green, 'Calm… down Bruce' Tony said his breathing shallow  
Bruce calms himself and stroking Tony's hair to aid in the calming of his heart 'Tell me what you need?' Bruce said  
'Pain killer' Tony said  
Bruce gets some and after minutes Tony's body calms. Tony is then gently lifted and carried onto the bed. Bruce kisses him 'Stay on here, I'll be back soon' Bruce said

Once leaving Tony's side, Bruce went to a lone room far from the others. This room was different as it was reinforced with the strongest metal. And the green monster was unleashed. The hulk went wild in the room destroying a few old chairs. His rage uncontrolled. Tony far from the reinforced room could hear Bruce's screams, silent tears fell from Tony's eyes as he heard Bruce's pain.

Steve hearing the hulk went to see if Tony was alright. 'You're up early Cap' Tony said  
'No I'm up late' Steve chuckled  
Since the accident Steve had taken to sleeping less, plagued with memories of his past. 'Can I ask you something?' Steve asked  
'Sure' Tony said  
'How did the arc reactor store up energy?' Steve said  
'When Obadiah Stane took out my arc reactor I nearly died as it took me a while to get to my first arc reactor I made in the cave, my first one doesn't work now. Worried something like that might happen again, I made a chip and I put it in my chest and when I sleep. When I am using less energy it stores some of it up' Tony said  
'Clever' Steve said  
'Well it is my middle name' Tony said  
'Really? I thought it was Anthony Edward Stark' Natasha said  
'Yes it is' Tony chuckled  
'Just to let you know in 1 hour Selvig and Banner will be in with all the equipment so they can do it in front of you[' she said  
'Is Bruce ok now?' Tony asked  
'He is better' Natasha said

The trio sat together playing a game of cards, as Steve was confident of winning something that was in his time. Bruce and Erik came in with the tools and started to make the arc reactor every so often having Tony's input, on the second day of making with only two days left. Tony had gone extremely pale, sweat covered his brow and he had a pain in his chest as the electromagnet sometimes lost its hold, the shrapnel scraping his insides trying to get closer to his heart. 'Bruce eat something please' Tony said  
'I can't I have to carry on working' Bruce said  
Since his incident in the reinforced room Bruce refused to look at Tony, Tony knew he was trying to ignore him. 'Why are you doing it?' Tony said  
'Doing what?' Bruce said  
'Ignoring me' Tony said  
'I'm trying to save you from the disaster I caused let me get on with my work' Bruce said angrily  
'Bruce, I love you' Tony said  
'Yeah, you too' Bruce said  
Upset, Tony closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Bruce turned and looked at him, he walked over and kissed his cheek and whispered 'I love you'  
And got back to his work, many confusing thoughts going through his head.

When Tony woke up only Erik was there, 'Where is Bruce?' Tony asked  
'Fury forced him to go and get something to eat and have a break' Erik said  
'Good he needs one' Tony answered quietly  
Not too long later Bruce comes in and instantly gets to work, Tony told them if they were doing it right. 'Nearly finished' Tony said 'Just got to assemble it'  
Bruce's heart jumped for joy at the thought of Tony being better soon but he still was thinking if he was safe around his colleagues, Tony. In his head dark thoughts plagued his head, should he leave Tony? Was it better to be away from him?

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
